In electrical plug-in connectors, a plug element and a socket element are mated, with the contact elements of the plug element and of the socket element coming into electrical contact with one another and the electrical current being carried via contact elements. To prevent a deterioration of the electrical contact properties when a tensile force arises on the cable, clamping the device to the jacket of the cable to accommodate the tensile forces is known.